


Conscription

by DarkJediQueen



Series: New Sith Empire [5]
Category: Star Wars: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Galactic Alliance has decided that the Hapes Consortium and the Empire are setting up for war against them. The people of the galaxy don't know who to believe. Jedi are good and Sith are bad. What do you do when one group calls the other Sith and those supposed Sith are calling the others Sith. Beliefs are not just black and white anymore and the GA is calling for all Force-sensitives are now being conscripted into service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscription

"News from the Empire and the Hapes Consortium both state that a dark Jedi is influencing the entirety of the Galactic Alliance. This news conflicts with what is coming from the Chief of State but given the news, it should conflict. The bad part is that the normal citizen has no clue who to believe. The footage that was leaked about the death of Queen Tenel Ka and Mara Jade Skywalker has cast a hard look at Luke Skywalker.

"The Jedi and their friends that have fled from the Galactic Alliance to flee the conscription of all force sensitives make all beings antsy. Jacen Solo has issued a statement that all families wishing to find a safe place to live, may petition to live inside the Hapes Consortium. Head of State Fel has issued a similar statement. The Empire and the Hapes state that no one will be conscripted at all to the war on their side.

"The solidarity of the Empire and the Hapes Consortium is straining the belief of the regular citizens of the Alliance. Corellia has already started to move away from the Alliance and into wanting to ally with the Empire and the Consortium. This following so closely on war that disrupted the Alliance up until recently where Master Skywalker was instrumental..."

Jacen turned to the screen and saw that it was nothing but static. He hit a button to change to the alternate feed from the news and found it full of static as well. The GA had shut down the feed. He switched the feed again but this time to the feed from the internal cameras. This one showed Allana in training with Jaina and Zekk. A flick and the screen switched again this time showing Raynar, Tahiri, and Lowbacca training a separate area of the palace. Another flick and the screen showed his parents sitting on a terrace eating lunch. It was one of the few times that everyone was in the palace at the same time. Soon his parents would be leaving for Corellia with Lowbacca and Zekk. Within a few hours, Jaina, Tahiri, and Raynar would be going to the Empire for a short stay. 

"Come in!" Jacen yelled as he felt the tremor in the Force that told him that someone was outside his room. It was an aide of Jagged's, Jag was in the Imperial Remnant at that moment, waiting to get the go ahead to come to Corellia if his parent's gave the go ahead. 

"Sir, I have a report that Head of State Fel wants me to give to you. Since the Alliance came out with the mandatory conscription of all Force sensitives, the Moffs have called for all of the Force sensitives that wish it can be sent here for training. There are already ten from the age of fifteen and up. Fifteen in the youngest that can be sent for training for war. The ones under that will be kept in the Empire and trained in a normal manner. Head of State Fel wishes to know what materials are needed for lightsaber construction.”

“Head of State Fel moved ahead a lot quicker than I thought he would.” Jacen knew that Jag had been pushing for Force users to be created. Imperial Knights Jaina had called them. 

“It was the people, Sir. The war that is coming will be a war of Force powers. They do not wish to be left behind.” Jacen nodded at the words, he knew that they were true and he didn’t know what to do to see everyone through the war. 

“Tell Jagged that when his wife heads for the Empire she will take a list of everything needed.”

“Head of State also requests two trainers are left behind to train the younger students.”

Jacen nodded. Raynar would stay behind but there was no one else that he thought of who would actually stay. Lowbacca and Zekk would not be able to stay still long enough for something like that. Jaina had to be in the thick of things. Tahiri would stay if he wished it but she would not like it. 

“I have one in mind for a permanent teacher but the second may be a rotating teacher. We are short trained Jedi at the time. I know that Head of State Fel knows that. The younger Force sensitives have to be protected though and I understand wanting two teachers.”

The aide bowed and turned to leave. Just as she was opening the door, an aide of Jacen’s rushed into the room. In her hand was a piece of paper. She handed the paper to him and he unfolded it.

Myrkr

There was only the single word on the paper. Wrote in a familiar script.

“Who had this?” Jacen asked. 

“There are two beings on a ship on Shedu Maad. We were not allowed to enter the ship but the smaller of the two handed this. We scanned the ship and there was nothing on it that is outside the normal. I was told to give you the paper first and then these.” The aide pulled out two lightsabers from her robes. She set them at his feet. He knew whose they were. Using the Force he raised them up to grab them. 

“Send for the Jedi and the two from the ship. Do not touch them. Giving over their sabers is enough of a peace offering.”

xXxXxXx

Jacen stayed in the shadows as Jaina and Zekk entered his personal chambers. Behind them were two robed figures. Behind those two were the rest of his Jedi. None of them were distressed or even worried. Allana was playing in a corner with Anji. This was the test. Once the figures hit the center of the room, they paused. Jacen knew they saw their lightsabers sitting on the table on the opposite side of the room from Allana. 

Tekli was the first to remove her hood. Tesar removed his after her and neither of them made a move towards the lightsabers or Allana. Jaina, Lowbacca, and Zekk moved to the far side of the room, farthest from where Jacen was. Tahiri and Raynar moved over to Allana to play with Anji. 

Ten minutes passed and neither Tesar nor Tekli made a move in either direction. Jacen stepped from the shadows. Tesar bowed his head while Tekli bowed. 

“You need not bow my friends. I am sorry but I had to be sure. I had to know. You didn’t come to me at the same time as the rest of our friends.”

“We were on Coruscant at the time and were the first to be taken. As soon as we could slip away we did. I am not surprised that the Alliance did not tell of our defection. It took a great deal to convince Master Skywalker that we were loyal to him.”

“Why are you loyal to me?” Jacen asked. He sat down in a chair and waved for the others to do so. Jaina moved and sat beside him while the others sat at the door and by Allana, protecting her.

“We were all on Myrkr together, Jacen. We were the same unit. We lived through that hell together,” Tekli started. She looked to Tesar who just nodded. “You could not have all of these around you if you were Sith. We have seen the footage.”

Jacen said nothing just watched them. Both were calm. There was no hiding both were open. He believed them. Jacen looked to the others as he did each nodded.

“Welcome. You could not have come at a better time. Tekli, I want you to go to the Empire with Jaina, Tahiri, and Raynar. There you and Raynar will stay and train their younger Force sensitives. Tesar, I would like you to stay here and guard and help train my daughter.”

“You honor me, Sssir.” Tesar bowed as he spoke. 

“Please don’t bow. I am lord of the Hapans; I am not the lord of you. We are all Knights here. In these matters, we are all equal. The Hapans decreed this not too long ago. I am ruler of the Hapans but the Jedi are a separate race and I am fine with all of us working together.”

“You are our Massster,” Tesar said with a hiss. “We have left the nest we used to be of. You and yoursss are now our nest matesss.”

Jacen nodded his head in understanding. “Yet we are all equals here. I don’t wish to be called Master nor do I want it. I am a Jedi Knight. We are all Jedi Knights. You live in my consortium and I expect to be obeyed in that manner but never do I demand strict obedience. I want to be questioned. I want to make sure that I am doing right. The Hapan Court keeps me in check for the consortium. I need you all to keep me in check for the Jedi I am in charge of.”

“Where are your parents?” Tekli asked as she relaxed. 

“Corellia. They are negating some terms before Jagged goes. Jaina will be going in my stead. We agree that it’s not a good idea to have both heads in the same place, especially Corellia.”

xXxXxXx

“Lord Solo, I am happy to agree to the terms. The Corellia system is now no longer part of the Galactic Alliance. We have already sent word to the Alliance. We expect word back within the hour. We hope to be a help in the upcoming war…” Thrackan Sal-Solo spoke but Jacen started to tune it out. The first major move had been made. The cold war was warming up and soon was to be a real war. It had given him a thrill to have his distant cousin refer to him as Lord. Sal-Solo was the Corellian Head of State and Jacen was happy that Jaina and Jagged were dealing with him.

“Jacen?” Tahiri called from the edge of the room. He was in the throne room watching the news on his comm unit. Jacen turned to find her and Zekk standing there. Tekli and Raynar had been in the Empire for a little over a week and were reporting success at the teaching. The rest of the Jedi were now with Jacen at Fountain Palace. 

“Yes?”

“I think that the Zel twins have found something that would interest you.” Tahiri had a smile on her face. It wasn’t a happy smile but a justified smile.

Jacen looked over at Zekk. Zekk had the same smile on his face. 

“There is now a price on all our heads.”

“Really?” Jacen leaned forward in the throne, smiling. He was sure it was the same smile that was on the face of Tahiri and Zekk.

“Oh yes. Would you like to see the amounts?”

Jacen waved his hand in a dismissive manner. “Read them to me.”

“Jacen Solo, thirteen million credits. Jaina Solo-Fel, ten million credits. Lowbacca, Raynar Thul, Tahiri Veila, and Zekk, eight million credits each. Tesar Sebatyne and Tekli are worth five million each. Tips that led to our locations, outside of the Consortium and Empire are worth a million each if it leads to a capture. Any word of a Jedi that is going to our side and is captured will be worth two million credits if the word is true.”

“What about my mother and father?” Jacen stood from his throne and stepped closer to the other two Jedi. 

“There is no bounty on their heads right now. Skywalker is still maintaining that they are not to be blamed for their actions. There is a three million credit reward for anyone who can take Allana alive, unharmed and give her to Skywalker.” Zekk paused as that. Jacen knew that Zekk was giving him a chance to calm down. “There is also a reward of a million credits if our lightsabers are taken from us and given over to Skywalker.”

“He builds a hole deeper and deeper. He wants bounty hunters and assassins to do his job for him. Forward the news to Jagged. Dead or alive?”

“It doesn’t matter. The bounty is the same. Except for Allana. Skywalker released a statement that if she was harmed at all, he would be taking care of them personally.”

“I wonder where Fett will stand on this. I will send word to the Court and tighten our borders even more. I am glad that everyone is here or in the Empire.”

“The people of the galaxy are not stupid. They will see through them soon enough,” Tahiri said with a smile. Jacen smiled back at her. 

Indeed the people would see the truth but when will they stand up? When will they stop the bloodshed?  
The End


End file.
